Breaking Dawn After
by Jasmaine
Summary: My version of what happens after Breaking Dawn Part 2 and comment and tell me how you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Life was going great and I couldn't ask for a better life now that I was vampire. It seems everything I hoped for was true. My wonderful husband Edward , my precious child reneseme and Jacob forced in the picture. It has been 2 years since the Volturi came because of reneseme and lately they have been coming ever couple of months to check up on us.

Edward came into the living room where I sat watching tv and cuddled up next to Renesmee who was sound asleep in my arms. Edward looked at me and gave me this huge grin and picked up reneseme and took her to her room. Edward was a great father and protected his family. Edward came back into the living room and said are you ready? I was so thirsty but I learned how to control around Renesmee. Edward and I jetted out the door and Carlisle came to watch Renesmee. After a year hunting somehow it was still a new thing to me. Sometimes it would disgust me knowing I went straight to blood from human food. I kinda missed my human days, seeing Charlie everyday and hanging out with old friends but all I really need is Edward. When hunting me and Edward would race and see who gets the bigger hunt, of course I won racing but Edward was a better hunter than me but I was learning day by day. The sun was setting and me and Edward have been out for 3 hours and it was time to head back home. It took us less than five minutes to get back to the main house. Alice and Jasper was waiting outside the door and they looked worried. I looked at Edward and telling by his face he read Alice mind and something was terribly wrong. I kept asking him but he just looked astonish and frozen like a statue, that brought me back to the time where Edward found out I was pregnant. I ran as fast as I could to Alice and asked what's wrong. She replied Bella something terribly has happened Renesmee is missing, Carlise and Esme are looking for her right now. Right then and there I broke down to my knees and Edward came to me and helped me get up. During the time span they were out Jacob came to the house after I told him that we needed a day alone just us but I sensed he knew something was wrong. Carlisle and Esme returned hours later with Renesmee. She had blood everywhere on her. Was it hers or a person or animal no one knew the answer. Carlisle handed Renesmee to me and her little warm hand touched my cheek. I couldn't believe it. While Edward and I went to hunt Carlisle came over and checked on her and then she snuck out into the woods. Renesmee in the woods saw a bear and attacked. The question popped in my head why did she want blood. Edward didn't really have to have Renesmee tell him what happened he could read her mind. I guess she is becoming more vampire more than human and me and Edward would just have to adjust to that.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days Renesmee started hunting with us, she was good at it I guess it wasn't a bad thing for her to drink blood because she was half mortal half immortal and I just wanted her to be happy and I would do what it takes to make her happy.

It was that time to visit Charlie again just in case he started to get worried about me. I , Edward, and Renesmee intended on going to Charlie's house right at noon. We were loaded in the car ready to go to Charlie's but like always Jacob had to come . The car ride was silent until we got there. Edward was driving I was in the passenger seat and Jacob and Renesmee was in the back. When we pulled up to Charlie's house I turned around to face Renesmee and told her to be on her best behavior. Ok she replied but what if he ask why am I so big. Edward turned around to join in and said just say you haven't seen me in forever. Edward and I was still concerned about Renesmee aging. Two years ago she was a baby and and now she is the height of a eleven year old. Edward knocked me out my thinking process by tapping my shoulder and saying everything is gonna go fine. We unbuckled and head towards the house before we got to the door Charlie came storming out and Renesmee ran straight pass me into his arms. He picked her up and headed into the walked in the house while we followed him inside. The place was a mess it looked like a junk yard, I guess since I moved out Charlie has gotten Lonely. I also hated lying to my dad about being a vampire but I want to keep my dad safe any way and any how. We have been at Charlie's house for four hours and I had to leave my thirst was killing me I had to leave or something tragic was gonna happen. I looked at Edward with a ready to go face. I went to Charlie and told him that we had to go because Esme is making a big dinner and we don't wanna be late and somehow Charlie invited him self. This was gonna be dangerous , one human and half of a human, a wolf and seven vampires this is just a humans we walked out the door Renesmee gave Charlie a big see you later hug.

As we all got in the car I was talking to Edward about the dinner tonight . Why did I make up that lie, I mean vampires don't even eat. As we got back to the main house I told Esme that we would have dinner tonight , human food because Charlie would come over.

After I got back from hunting the house was smelling pretty good, Esme had cooked good food all of Charlie's favorite. The last question was how are we gonna pull this off we don't eat food ,I guess we will just have to sacrifice for the ones we love. Thirty minutes later Charlie rung the doorbell everything was in place and everybody's thirst was under control. Edward answered and led Charlie to the main dinning room where we all sat around a table that could seat up to twelve guest. Charlie took a seat next to me, Edward on the other side and Renesmee sat in between Edward and Rosalie. We started eating and you could tell that we ,as in we I mean vampires were trying our best to eat the food. Jasper was putting food in his napkin, Rosalie was putting her food on Jacobs plate and the rest tried their best to act as normal as possible. Everything was going smooth until Charlie was cutting his steak and accidentally split his finger with the knife. I being the newborn tried my hardest not to react but I couldn't help it , the scent was so intoxicating and burning my throat I charged straight toward Charlie so fast I was so close in killing him and drinking his blood. Edward had to hold me back and take me out the room and Carlisle ran towards Charlie. Carlisle took Charlie into his office to stitch his finger and stop it from bleeding. What have I done I asked Edward? This is all my fault. What's going to happen next is Charlie going to know who we really are?


	3. Chapter 3

Edward had to keep talking to me telling me it wasn't my fault and your father will forgive you but I told him I still can't believe what I did. I asked Edward is their any way to tell Charlie without getting him killed by the Volturi? Edward responded remember when we first met how did you find out I was a vampire. Research I respond with a smirk on my face.  
So I decided I would tell Charlie but in a different way. I had to apologize for my behavior so I went back in the dining room where Alice and Jasper was cleaning the blood from Charlie's finger and Emmet ,Rosalie and Esme were cleaning the table. I started by saying I am truly sorry for my behavior tonight and the way I have represented this family poorly. Esme came to me and said Bella this isn't your fault. Even though they kept saying that I knew it was. I got my self under-control and headed towards Carlisle office. I had no clue what I was gonna say to Charlie or explain why I did what I did. As I entered Carlisle office Charlie was sitting down getting his finger stitched. I walk in and said how you holding up char- dad. He said bells what has gotten in to you. You look like your self but much prettier but you act nothing like your old self. Dad I replied I'm sorry and I wish I could explain but I can't and I left it at that and walked out the room. I went back into the living room with Edward where he sat on on the couch waiting for me to return. I sat beside him and cuddled up next to him. I could stay like that all day just telling Edward how I feel. We was interrupted by Renesmee and Jacob as they entered the room. Renesmee walked over to me and said mommy Jacob and I made something for you. Renesmee pulled a bracelet out her pocket just like the one Jacob got her for Christmas. Renesmee took my wrist and put the Bracelet on me it was so pretty. I stood up and gave Renesmee a great big hug and kissed her forehead.  
It was time to take Renesmee back to our house so she could go to sleep. Edward took Renesmee to the house and I followed behind. Tonight it was my turn to tuck in and read a book to Renesmee. Edward set her down in the bed and I cuddle next to her and read the book Life's a Journey. When I finished she was sound asleep and now me and Edward had alone time.


End file.
